Recurring Dreams
Recurring dreams are dreams that are experienced more than once in a person's life. They can happen over a short or long period of time, and the amount of times the dream repeats may vary (or it may continue for the rest of the person's life.) Recurring dreams that I've had Trying to get home This is the recurring dream that happens most to me (I've had these for over 5 years!). In these dreams, the main thought on my mind is getting myself back home. However, all of my attempts across all of the dreams have failed. This is either because I don't have enough time to get there before I wake up, or there is something stopping me from getting there (for example, when I was falling diagonally towards my home, I started getting repelled upwards as if I was on a bungee cord.) Exploding Head Syndrome Exploding Head Syndrome is a case in which you experience a very loud noise (such as an explosion or scream) right before falling asleep or waking up. In my case, it's waking up. The one that I remember the most was when I was really young, about 8 years from right now? (Right now as in 2017, when this was written.) It consisted of a horizontal line of slowly scrolling, white dots. When one reached the center of my vision, it would pulse and let out a quiet subwoofer bass sound. However, I had to keep my mind on the dots. If I didn't do that, the "explosion" would come; and indeed, it did after just a couple seconds for the few times I had that specific dream. It looked and sounded sort of like a tall fireworks explosion in the middle of a desert, and it also made a loud "TA DA!!!" Drowsiness/Paralysis Rarely, I experience extreme drowsiness or semi-paralysis in my dreams. This severely impairs my movement and ability to function. It can be compared to trying to walk through oobleck. This can be problematic as sometimes in these dreams, there is some sort of danger that I need to get away from that requires fast movement. Silenced Whenever I have one of these dreams, it's time to hope that I don't have anything important to say. This is because whenever I try to speak, I have either lost my voice entirely, or it only comes out as a whisper. It's quite annoying, because sometimes it just sounds like I'm making a bratty whine. Falling These dreams have all happened in the past. However, quite a lot of us have been there. For me, they all happened when I was just a toddler. They were all abstract, and almost all of them ended with me falling through a trapdoor of some sort. The most bizarre but memorable one was of me walking away on all fours with my mother from some sort of house on an enclosed path, then Kermit the Frog sucks in a beach ball into a trapdoor from behind us. Next, he sucks me into the trapdoor. I fall through it, like all the others, only to find out one thing: The trapdoor was the door leading to our ''attic ''(and the attic door was right above my bed). I bounce on my bed a few times from being dropped onto it and finally come to a stop, harmlessly. I'm awake. However, it happened so seamlessly. It was almost like I never actually woke up and everything that I just saw was real. Feather Infestation What would be a pteronophobic's nightmare? A house full of feathers. That's exactly what happens in these dreams. I'm in a house/choose to go into a house, and it's littered with feathers. It looks like a minefield. There's all types of feathers; small, large, colorful, not colorful. I have to carefully make my way around the house without stepping on one. The reason that this is a bad dream is because I'm pteronophobic, meaning that I'm afraid of feathers. I've had this fear ever since I was in kindergarten, and it's most likely because I was tickled so much. I hated it. Bee attack Not too uncommonly, I am around or attacked by bees. Here's how this usually goes... Whenever I catch sight of a bee, it will always get closer/land on me. The bee will either check me out and fly away, sting me and fly away, or constantly swarm around me, calling the entire colony for an attack. When this happens, I'm never able to escape, even when I'm capable of flight. When a bee stings me, I suddenly feel an intense vibration that lasts for a split second. Sometimes, a sting will even paralyze me. These terrible events are likely inspired by a bee sting that I received in the car one time when I was being driven to a haircut. Without even knowing that the bee was inside the car, it pricked me right in the center of my wrist, where people usually attempt to cut themselves. Even though I'm not allergic, the pain was connectable to being stabbed. After that, I grew a loathing to being outside whenever the sun is shining bright, due to the fact I don't want to go through that agonizing pain once more + it's hot. Rambunctious, vicious animals Extreme animal aggression is not uncommon either. These vicious little devil-spawns will constantly try to run at me, just so they can climb all over me at extremely high speeds while they rip and tear me apart. This is most commonly the case with cats, which I hold by the torso to hold them back.